


Playing It By Nose

by silverNebulae



Series: Tumblr AUs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'Every night I go down to the lobby vending machines I smell the best cooking ever coming from your apartment and it's 12 pm but I'm really hungry and the vending machines aren't cutting it for me' AU. " I had to. Apologises for the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing It By Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this in a tumblr post and I decided to write these cuties. This is my first piece of Kagehina so I hope it's okay :) Enjoy! <3

Hinata threw the wooden cupboard door open, only to be disappointed yet again.

"None here either" He mumbled, "I can't believe I had the last packet".

He couldn't be bothered to go out all the way to the store and get another multipack bag, so he rummaged through his jacket pockets and fished out some change for the lobby vending machine. He realised he _really_ needed to do some shopping but he'd just been so busy with practice and whenever he got spare time he was worn out. This viscous cycle had led him to visit the vending machines in the lobby of his accommodation nearly every night. The money he was spending was growing and it probably would have been cheaper to get some stock into his apartment.

Tucking his keys into his pocket, Hinata ventured out his room for yet another night and hurried down the stairs to the lobby. The glowing rectangular machine beckoned him as it stood next to the red, soft, waiting sofa. It’s clear door showed all the junk for sale, but all Hinata was looking at was a bag of hot Doritos. He pushed his change into the black coin slot and watched his budget show up on screen. He gingerly pressed the number 2 key twice and the metal ring rotated backwards, releasing the red packet into the hole at his knees. Hinata grabbed the snack and jogged back up the stairs, ready to return to the third level, only to stop in his tracks on the second. There it was again, that incredible smell he’d pushed himself past every night he’d taken this trip. He sniffed the air unconsciously and his nose filled with sauces and spices, some he didn’t recognise. Hinata began to walk away sadly but his stomach gave a long groan in protest. His shoulders sank weakly and he quickly opened his Doritos, shoving one in his mouth to hush the sound. It didn’t work, he still craved that incredible scent wafting into the corridor. He peered at his phone, the screen reading 11:57pm. It was late so next to no one was around, even though sound could be heard from distant music. His stomach grumbled again and he bit his lip.

“Yeah, yeah. I hear ya” He snapped at it.

After some thought, he decided to go. It could be okay? No doubt some pretty girl cooked a fabulous meal so he could just help her finish it, no worries. With a little smile, he quickly smoothed his clothes and touched his hair before stuffing the Doritos away and knocking the door. He was prepared for anything, except what he saw.

The white door opened and on the other side, stood a dark-haired frowning face that he knew all too well. His smiling mouth descended into an open ‘O’ shape.

“What do you want, Hinata?” It spoke, unimpressed.  
“K-Kageyama? You live here?” Hinata blinked, “I didn’t know…”.

“Clearly” Kageyama sighed, “Now, what are you after? Isn’t it a little late to be knocking here?”.

Hinata smirked, “Isn’t it a little late to be cooking?”. Not that he had much room to talk.

Kageyama raised an eyebrow, “Fine. Just tell me what you want”.

The smaller of them suddenly became self-conscious and a little shy. He fidgeted, “Listen, I know it’s late but I’m stupid hungry and I went down the vending machine but then I smelt your food and it’s the best thing I’ve ever smelt in a long-time, and now this vending machine food is doing nothing”.

Kageyama’s eyes widened a little in surprise, and the tips of his ears began to heat up a little when Hinata complimented his cooking.

“So, can I _please_ have some of that incredible-smelling food. I’ll repay you...somehow” Hinata begged, completely honest.

Kageyama hesitated but tutted and opened the door further so Hinata could step inside. The boy grinned happily and practically jumped through the doorway. He looked around and saw how tidy Kageyama’s room was, not really surprised, making him watch where he was going. He stepped past the kitchen area and sat on the stool positioned in front of the countertop. Kageyama placed a plate in front of him and the smell filled Hinata to the brim.

“Here, I’ll do up another one” Kageyama offered.

“Ah! Is that really okay?” Hinata gasped.

The dark-haired student nodded. Not bearing to wait another minute, Hinata tucked right into the curry rice and his taste buds cheered. It tasted just as incredible as it smelt and he was so glad he’d been allowed to eat Kageyama’s food.

“This _is_ incredible!” Hinata grinned, “Kageyama! You have to teach me”.

“Eh?” Kageyama frowned.

“Oh come on! I have to know how to cook this. I don’t think I can ever eat another curry again” Hinata moaned.

“Alright, alright! Just quiet down, would you?” Kageyama hushed and then closed his eyes, “It’s just curry rice, nothing special. But if you need to know that bad...I’ll show you a couple of things”.  
“Thank you! I’ll make it up to you somehow” Hinata grinned and wrapped an arm around Kageyama’s shoulders, using the stool bar as leverage.

Kageyama jumped at the sudden movement, but just let it go. It didn’t last long anyway, Hinata was back to wolfing down the food. He looked at the redhead eating happily and turned away, giving a little unconscious smirk as he plated up his own meal.


End file.
